Forgotten: Not By Me
by Tigyr
Summary: What could happen if Tony finds out that Jimmy's dad is the one who found him on Maui.


So, I wrote my Tony in Maui story and had a few requests for what happens when Tony realizes it was Jimmy's dad that helped him…here ya go guys.

Forgotten...not by me...

Jimmy Palmer sighs as he kneels down to pick up the fallen items from his wallet. His mother has been urging him to buy a new one and he has to agree that it's time. He'd barely bumped his jacket pocket and the wallet had jumped out, dispersing everything on the ground.

He stands up, searching in his pocket for his keys and groans. He's almost to his car and now he has to go back inside for his keys. He lets another sigh out as he heads for the elevator and then autopsy.

The elevator dings just before he reaches it and out comes Tony DiNozzo. The Italian agent from team Gibbs is grinning at his cell phone and Jimmy can just bet that the other man received confirmation of a date.

"Hey, Jimmy, Ducky asked me to give ya these." He dangles Jimmy's keys from his hand as he approaches. Jimmy smiles brightly, grateful that he doesn't have to journey back downstairs. He knows that Tony never does anything without a price though so he waits until Tony's within reach to move closer.

"Thanks Tony, I appreciate it."

"No problem, so, ya heading home this weekend? Gonna go see Mom and Dad for a while?"

Jimmy starts backing away afraid of where this line of questioning might lead to.

"I-I- I'm going to visit my mom, dad died several years ago."

Tony stops and gives him a compassionate look reminding Jimmy that Tony's mother was dead. "I'm sorry about that Jimmy. Do you spend a lot of time with your mom?"

"Not as much since she moved away. That's why I'm taking the week off; she's living in Maui."

"Ahh, Maui, what a place to be forgotten."

Jimmy looks at Tony who realizes that the autopsy gremlin doesn't know that his father left him for two days in a hotel room. Tony had only been twelve at the time, but he'd never forgiven his father for it. Tony tells Jimmy about the Ritz-Carlton and the staff. Then he gets to the cab rides.

"We had three different cab drivers when we were there. The first one and last one I don't remember, but I remember James."

That's when it hits Jimmy as to who Tony is. He can remember his dad telling him about the green-eyed little boy who had called for a cab. James Palmer had taken a young Tony DiNozzo to the local malls and shopping centers. He'd even picked him up when Tony had fallen asleep watching The Empire Strikes Back for the fourth time in one day.

Jimmy smiles faintly at the memory of his dad talking about how he'd gone back to the hotel the same day that Tony and his father had left. He'd managed to talk to Tony for a bit and even introduced him to his new born son, Jimmy.

Tony is still ranting about his father when Jimmy steps over and gives him a hug. Tony's green eyes get huge and he starts rapidly backpedalling away from Jimmy. Jimmy sighs and takes out a picture. "My dad said that if I ever met you again to give you a hug from him."

Tony stops dead in his tracks. He glances from the picture to Jimmy and back again. He clearly remembers the man in the picture and he slowly returns to Jimmy's side. Jimmy pulls out a well worn letter that's never been opened and hands it to Tony.

"Dad said that it was fate that brought you into his life. He never forgot about you Tony. If your dad hadn't shown up, he'd planned on bringing you home with us."

Tony looks from the letter to the picture and finally to Jimmy. Scrutinizing the photo, he can see definite signs of James in the youthful man beside him. He opens the letter and gulps a few times at the words that are written there. Jimmy smiles sadly as he opens his car door and gets ready to leave.

"Jimmy? Thanks, man, this time I owe **you** one."

Jimmy waves as he drives out of the Navy Yard; outside the gates he pulls to the side and wiping tears from his eyes makes a long distance phone call. "Hey Mom, remind me when I get there to tell you about my friend Tony."

_A/N: I was gonna be mean and let the reader wonder what Jimmy's dad wrote in the letter. I decided I wanted to be a nice kitty cat tonight._

Tony's Letter:

This is to tell you that you have never been out of my thoughts. You changed my life the day that we met, and I know that meeting you made a better father out of me. Your parting words echoed in my mind for years, and I made sure that Jimmy knew just how much he meant to me. Whenever we had to part, even for a night, I called my son and let him know that I loved him. When we fought, I made sure to hug him later, letting him know that I cared for him.

I wish I could have been there for you Tony if only so that you'd know the feeling of a father's love for his son. I know how proud I am of Jimmy and want you to know that no matter where you are or what you are doing now, I'm proud of you too.

Good luck to you Tony DiNozzo,

James Palmer


End file.
